Robin's Gender-Swap
by Tr1ggerhapp3
Summary: When Robin is attacked during a mission, chaos ensues. Will the team prevail through the new changes to their Robin? Will they be able to cope? Will Robin? Set in everyone's Point Of View. Everyone on the team (plus a few others like Joker and Batman) will get a turn in their P.O.V. (Warning: gets a little angsty in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Robin's Gender-Swap**

**Hi! This is not my first fanfiction. I just made a new account! So YA... Do I really have to go through the disclaimer? Didn't think so. I mean really, What company would write fanfiction of their own cartoon when you could just make another episode? Anyway, thanks for reading this AuthorNote! For those who are that loyal person.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: This fanfiction is about Robin, I'm not sure if the whole story's going to be his P.O.V. Idk.**

**Robin: Why does this have to be about me? I don't even know you... Or how I got here, as a matter of fact.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: it absolutely, positively has to be about you! You are my crus- idol! Jeesh! Oh, and, who cares if you know me or not? All that matters is that I know everything about you.**

**Robin: you are not whelmed, not whelmed at all.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: *pretends not to here* Get traught, and read on!**

**Robin: hey, wait a minu-**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Chapter 1:

Robin's P.O.V.

It was a simple mission. Don't engage in fighting... Etcetera, etcetera. We were investigating some sort of powerful energy force. Batman had told us that he had reasons to believe the Joker and TwoFace were involved, but the league were caught up in a study for the missing Roy.

_"Everyone linked up?" _M'gann must've set the physic link.

_"Role check?"_ That was Aqualad.

"_Ugh! I hate these!_" That was me.

You could almost hear Aqualad sigh. "_Artemis_?"

"_Here_"

_"KidFlash?"_

_"Here!"_

_"Robin?" _

_"Here."_

_"Rocket?"_

"_Still rolling_"

_"SuperBoy?"_

_"*Grunt*"_

_"Zatanna?"_

_"Ereh."_

"_Everyone's here Aqualad!_" M'gann in her cheerful voice.

"_Good. Is everyone at their point?_" Aqualad asked, you could hear the boredom coming from everyone.

"_Yea, we're set, and underwhelmed. Nothing's going on at all. Maybe we're in the wrong-_"

"The boy blunder! What a lovely surprise! Uncle Jay's missed YA! How've you been?" I spun around, knowing all to well who that was.

"Joker" I growled. He only smiled his sick, twisted smile.

"I must admit, I was hoping for Bats himself. Oh well, this'll have to work on you." Joker's grin widened, as if on cue, one of TwoFace's thugs stepped out from behind him. I quickly jumped up, barely dodging the "laser" or whatever that was. I stepped behind my bush and threw the bateran. Joker easily stepped to the side, tutting.

"Is that how you treat your old friends? I'm ashamed. Oh well. You're right where I want you." At that, the guy with the "weapon" pulled the trigger, and there was no way of dodging the red powder that spewed towards me. I breathed it in.

"_Guys_." I said in the mind link, "_Joker... He's, here! I-I can't..._" Things started fading. I could here my friends yelling in my head, Aqualad giving orders to get to my location.

The last thing I remembered, was Joker standing over me, saying "let's see if this works. Shall we?..."

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

I groggily got up. The first thing I saw was Zatanna's face right into mine, screaming, "HE'S AWAKE!"

"Ugh, lower the volume just a little please." I groaned. What happened?

"Are you okay Robin?" Aqualad's calm voice reached my ears.

"Fine. Fine. What happened?" They looked at me.

"We were going to ask you the same thing, Rob." Artemis frowned, "you said Joker was there" that made everything click.

"Joker! He sprayed with this... Stuff. I didn't recognize it. I breathed it in. Did he take anything?"

Wally walked over, "your utility belt's missin'. He probably took it."

I sighed, and got up. Aqualad helped, "we should get you back to the cave and have you scanned." I only nodded. I was to tired to argue. We rushed to the bioship, Aqualad and KF helping my every step. One thought kept rushing through my head: what would Batman think? He'd probably be worried, although, I really think it was a knockout kind of gas. I must've had something they wanted, and that was in my utility belt. Once we were zipping through Gotham, on the way to Happy Harbor, I started thinking of all the possibilities that they would want from my utility belt. It probably wasn't information, or they would've taken my glove computer.

Zatanna laid a hand on my shoulder, "you really worried me- us. Don't do that again. Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, just a little sleepy." She sat back, visibly relaxing. I chuckled, leave it to Zee to get overly worried. I was grateful, though, for friends like that.

"We're landing in Happy Harbor" M'gann chirped. This was going to be fun...

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Once we explained everything to Red Tornado and Batman, they sent us in for the night. I guess I was glad. I was really tired, and that scan they did on me didn't help. They told me that I wasn't allowed to sleep through the process, which took a rough four hours. I just wanted to go to sleep for the night.

Oh man, was I in for a surprise in the morning.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

**Ta-da! There's chapter one! Did you like it? Sorry if it seemed a little rushed, I just SO want to get to the second chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**RGS chapter 2**

**Shout outs: **

**bobbystolfi154: here is your update :D**

**Santoro613: no. Zatanna holds off with the kisses for awhile XD**

**bendictJturner: thanks! Glad you liked it! :D**

**FanGirlBecky13: Yaaaas! They are VERY surprised XD (everyone is)**

**Batmanismyhero: *giggles with you***

**Kk: Here it is!**

**Ash-210: here is Chap two! Read on :D**

**Guest: HERE IT IS :D JUST STOP THE CUTE PUPPY EYES ^o^**

**Bearbert: sorry, :/ don't ship it. But there is gonna be some serious BRONESS **

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Thanks! Reviews like yours is what I live for! Btw, I had no idea what to use for lines so... RANDOMNESS:D**

**AuthorNote:**

**Hi! I just realized that my name makes me look like a boy... So! Just letting you know that I'm a girl and I really like Robin! Yay me!**

**Robin: ... You... Do, know I'm still here... Right? **

**Tr1ggerhapp3: of corse I do! I mean, you probably noticed I am totally in love with you by now, right!?**

**Robin: I guess but-**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: and I'm sure I'm not the ONLY Fangirl in the world who is obsessed with you!**

**Robin: ... Um...**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: I mean you are a thirteen year old, awesome, protégé of Batman! Oh and your play of words!? Genius! You have no idea how many times I've said "Whelmed" near my friends and/or texting/emailing! **

**Robin: *cough***

**Artemis: *snickers***

**Robin: *whirls around* you brought the team!?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: of corse I did! Why wouldn't I? **

**Superboy: *grunt that sorta sounded like a chuckle but not really***

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Anyway, back to the story! Oh and one detail, I decided to make it from Wally's point of view, thanks to a certain review... I decided it would be hilarious if Wally started hitting on the girl Robin not really knowing it's his BFF. XD**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Chapter 2:

Wally's P.O.V.

I woke up to a girly screech.

At first, I thought it was Zatanna's, but I thought about it. That sounded a bit younger.

I threw on the top of my suit and raced out; man I was glad I decided to keep my hero suit pants on. I probably would have forgotten... I ran down the doors knocking on each of the girl's doors, to see if anything had gone wrong. All were the same answer.

"No, sorry. What happened?" Zatanna sleepily rubbed her eyes. I only shook my head and blurred away, to awaken anyone else that may have slept through the shriek. (Obviously not Superboy... Superhearing charms) Last, but not least, came Robin's room. Before I could even knock on the door, the door slid to the side, revealing a beautiful young teenaged girl, long black hair, pretty, sparkling blue eyes, and she was wearing an oversized shirt. Robin's shirt. Only Robin's shirt. To top off this hotties package, a furious/scared look on her face that made her ears red and I just wanted to melt on the spot.

"H-hi." I mentally slapped myself. Nice going, baywatch! As Artemis would say. I quickly regained my posture, leaning casually on the door frame, letting my award winning, flirt-smirk flash on my face. "What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here, in a superheroes base?" I raised an eyebrow, then a thought hit me. "...and... In... Robin's room?" I looked but could not find said bird. Behind me, I heard a sort of growl that could only belong to Zatanna.

The team gathered around Robin's door. The girl gave me the weirdest look and scoffed.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Artemis was the first to speak. "Who's she?"

The others nodded in agreement and stared at me, waiting for an answer. I only shrugged and turned to the hottie before she burst.

"GUYS!" She waved her hands around frantically. "It's me! Robin! Boy wonder? Er-" she looked down to her shirt that was a couple inches above her knees, "_girl_ wonder..." It hit me so hard I stumbled.

"How can you be Robin?" M'gann asked, already levitating and searching her mind. We waited a few minutes, then she dropped to the floor, "she- _he's_, telling the truth."

We all stood open mouthed, then turned to the hands-on-hips-and-hips-stuck-out-frowning girl wonder.

Well... Batman wasn't going to be to happy...

Robin's P.O.V.

Well. To say I'm heavily dissed on the _dis_traught and uncomfortable was an understatement. Artemis helped me get into some of her civilian clothes (which was by far the weirdest and most embarrassing thing that I have ever done, which is saying a lot) and we walked back to the lab. Aqualad ran some tests in my blood and called Black Canary. Then, all at once, they all turned on me and stared for a long time.

I blushed and tugged at my shirt muttering an embarrassed, "what?" I jumped when they abruptly started laughing. I glared at them all and asked more fiercely, "_what_!?" They only continued to laugh and I stomped my foot and huffed.

M'gann was the first one to say anything. She almost looked sympathetic saying, "we're sorry Robin, it's just... Hard not to laugh when you are..."

I sighed, "like this?" I finished her sentence and everyone nodded.

I let out another sigh and Zatanna coughed, "well, one thing good came out of this."

I looked at her bewildered and asked, "and WHAT would THAT be!?"

She giggled and answered slowly, "well... I finally know your eye color."

My eyes widened when I realized I _wasn't_ wearing _anything _over my eyes. I groaned and buried my face in my hands, as if that would solve all the problems, but as I looked up, I saw everyone looking at Black Canary who re-entered the room. She let out a sigh and said, "I'm going to have to take Robin to the league base." She nodded to me, "Robin" she nodded and I got up and followed her out of the mountain lab, waving goodbye to my friends.

...no doubt Batman was going to be there.

Oh boy... How was Bruce going to react to his, er, _daughter?_


	3. Chapter 3

**RGS Chapter 3**

**Shout outs: **

**Princes Of Flames: TYSM! I appreciate it, and yea, writing it made me laugh...**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Glad you understand :) I just hope nothing else happens. *sweatdrop***

**AuthorNote:**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Welcome back to Robin's Gender Swap! *plays applauding crowd noise* today you will laugh. I know this because I have the power to make people smile and to see the future.**

**Wally: What!? Since when!? I thought you could only teleport people into your room and make it impossible to get out. *rolls eyes* **

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Wh-what makes you say that? It's not like I ever did that or anything...**

**Superboy: *whispers to Aqualad* add her to the psycho list.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: *ignores* anyway... Ignore all that. Thank you so much for all the favorites and likes I got for this story! Even though I had unintentionally left you guys for a year...**

**Robin: I have a question.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Now? Really?**

**Robin: Yes. Why am I a, well, ****_boy _****here, but ****_girl_**** in the story?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Huh, never thought of that. *smiles evilly* okay. So as I was saying...**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Batman's P.O.V.

I am very close to breaking my one rule.

Someone was literally going to die if Barry didn't stop talking.

Five minutes ago, Robin's tracking device in his utility belt moved off of where he was told to stay. Three minutes ago, Robin didn't answer his com. Two minutes ago his tracking device was disabled. One minute ago, Barry found out.

"OhMyGoshdoyouthinkhe'sbeenkidnapped!?WasJokerreallythere!?DoyouthinkWally'sokay!?" Barry's voice repeated, voicing his concerns in speedster mode.

I growled, letting it vibrate in my throat to let Barry know I was doing something important, like trying to contact Robin again. Barry's voice calmed down until, finally, he quit talking. Soon, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Hey. Do you want me to check out-"

"No." I cut him off. "In fact," I continued. "I want you to leave me alone for five seconds. So I can get this done and make sure Robin is-" I was cut off by speedster number two, echoing through the League base. Kid Flash had called.

Immediately I was up and running toward the main computer, answering with a growl. "Kid Flash, is Robin okay?"

"How did you...? Actually, never mind," he muttered. "We don't know actually. He told us he saw Joker and than zip. Nothing. We found him unconscious. He's still totally out of it though. He's fine from what we can tell. Heading back to base."

I let out a breath. Robin was fine. He was heading back to the mountain.

"Oh wait, hold on." Kid Flash's com. link went silent. I held my breath. Then, an excited speedster's voice filled the halls. "He'sawakeandhe'sokayomgIwassoworrie-"

"Wally." Barry cut him off. Probably the only one able to understand him. "Calm down, you say he's awake?"

"Yea, hold on." Kid Flash's com. quieted. We waited maybe three minutes before I lost patience.

"Kid Flash. What's happening?" Kid Flash's com. turned back on and you could tell he was nervous.

"Hey, uh, bats... They took his utility belt. But I know you can afford another one right? Heh." Kid Flash nervously chuckled. I only scowled.

"Is. He. All. Right?" I was quickly losing my patience with the red head.

"Yes! He is. He said Joker spewed some gas that he didn't recognize. He breathed it in and it knocked him out." Kid Flash was quick to respond.

"Prepare him for a scan. I'll see you at base." With that, I ended the call and headed towards the zeta-tubes, brushing past the Flash.

Robin rarely got caught off guard. My only priority is making sure the "gas" wasn't more than a knock out gas.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Robin looked tired yesterday night. I allowed him to stay at the mountain for rest. Resulting into a giant sleepover for the team. The scans came up clear, and Robin wasn't allowed to sleep through the process.

I rubbed my sore eyes. Batman had stayed up late, looking into Joker's and Two Face's partnership, while Bruce Wayne woke up early for a meeting. So, when Black Canary called telling me it was Robin, neither, Bruce _or _Batman were in the mood, but, Canary _had _said it was about Robin... That was the only reason I decided to go.

'He better not have hurt Wally in sparring practice again' was all I could think as I pulled on my suit.

I arrived at the League base not two minutes later, growling, "this better have a good reason."

Dinah only rolled her eyes and motioned for me to follow. I couldn't help but notice that she was leading me to the emergency room. I internally sighed. Yep. Robin hurt Wally. Again.

I was surprised to find, once entering, _no _Kid Flash, but a black haired young girl, who looked to be about Robin's age.

"Black Canary. Who is this?" I said in my batman voice, not letting my surprise show.

Dinah only shook her head. "That's why you're here." I narrowed my eyes and turned to the girl before me.

She gave me a sly smile before saying, "what's the matter Bruce? Don't recognize your _very _underwhelmed _daughter?_"

My eyes widened, but I replied in a gruff voice, "_Richard?_" She nodded, frowning.

To say this caught me by surprise, was an understatement.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: LIKE!? Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Any mistakes? **

**Robin: I think you're fine.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: You're just saying that because you don't care and just want this to be over.**

**Robin: ?...maybe...**


	4. Chapter 4

**RGS Chapter 4**

**Shout outs: **

**Guest: Nope, sorry. He definitely was REALLY surprised, but remember, I have to keep Batman in character and there are some who think fainting wouldn't be apart of his profile, if you know what I mean. (;**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Haha thanks! XD I got the idea from another fic I read and my little sister begged me to do it for this one. I LOVE doing the little interviews in the beginning too. :)**

AuthorNote:

**Heeeeey. Back again. And ****_MAN _****am I working hard on this story. I feel bad for earlier... Yea, chapters 2-4 were all written in a day... DX **

**Anyway- here's the story I guess... XD **

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Artemis' P.O.V.

We were all kind of shaken up.

I mean, you don't just _turn into _a girl. Obviously it had something to do with Joker and his gas.

Wow... If I said that out loud Wally would have a _fit._

Even if me and Wally were technically "together" doesn't mean I have to agree with his sense of humor.

After BC took Rob back to the league base, we all decided to go to our own homes. I was currently sitting next to my mother, who was knitting socks for the apartment next door, they recently had a baby, not that I really cared, I never was good with children.

I sighed and rubbed my head, getting up and turning the tv off so I could concentrate on homework. My mother looked at me and frowned.

"Need help with homework?" She asked. I shook my head smiling, then returned to my work. She frowned further. "What's wrong Artemis?"

I sighed and put down my pencil. Looking her in the eye. She reminded me so much of my sister. Which made me almost cringe and remember why I was so stressed.

"Nothing Mom. Just stuff going on with my team." I gave her a reassuring smile.

My Mom smiled weirdly, I couldn't read it, then she said, "is it _Wally _again?" Ugh. The _way _she said his name bothered me.

I smacked my forehead. "Moooom." I groaned. She only chuckled in return to my whine. "No actually, it's his _BFF, _Robin." I gave her an answer.

My mother then turned worried. "Why? Is he all right?"

I looked at her, and laughed before saying, "you mean, is _she _all right."

Mom was thoroughly confused. So I explained. I have been trying to open up more with her. Instead of closing her off like I used to. Especially when I'm either at school, or Mount Justice most of my time.

After I was done explaining, my mother blinked. "I... Don't even know what to say about that. Other than poor batman."

I looked at her, bewildered, "what do you mean? _Poor batman?_"

My mother smiled, and went, "well, now he has a teenaged _girl _on his hands. All I'm saying is I pity him. I feel his pain." I punched her in the arm lightly, but then my com. link lit up.

"Sorry Mom, gotta go. Duty calls." I said, and rushed to the bathroom to change.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

"What's the problem?" I rushed in.

"Nothing." Aqualad answered. "You told me to alert you when Robin was back."

Oh. I did. Wally soon was with us as well as Zatanna and M'gann. Looks like they asked for the same thing.

We followed Kaldur to the main room. We entered while Martian Manhunter was finishing a sentence.

"-won't wear off until a week." He finished.

"What?" Asked Wally.

Girl Robin stepped up, arms crossed over her chest, (still wearing my clothes) and answered. "_This_" Robin gestured to herself, "won't wear off until next week. They gave me the antidote, but it's a slow process. It would've been earlier if MM here wasn't always busy."

At this, J'onn replied hesitant, "I was busy working a case with- _ah -_ supergirl." My eyebrow quirked up at that. Did I hear that correctly? Super_girl_?

Zatanna voiced my thoughts. "Super_girl_? Please don't tell me Superman was turned into a girl as well."

J'onn shook his head and was going to explain, but Batman cut in. "That is a discussion for another time." **((A/N: Anyone watch Supergirl? Anyone? No? Okay...))**

"The point is," Black Canary spoke up. "That Robin will be like this for a week."

Robin sighed, "asterous." Somehow, it didn't seem _right _coming from _girl _wonder than it did with _boy _wonder. M'gann and Zatanna glanced at eachother. Again I felt out of the loop. The two girls got along great, and I knew M'gann longer. She used to treat me like Zatanna. Oh well. I have Wally and, somewhat, Rocket.

M'gann suddenly giggled and I felt my anger **((A/N: jealousy* ^^)) **bubble up. They were having a psychic conversation. I turned to them and asked, "_what_?" Okay, maybe a little harsher than I meant it.

M'gann turned to Robin (unfazed, or pros ably wasn't even paying attention to me) and grabbed his/her arm. Robin yelped. "Looks like we're doing some shopping!" And with that, Zatanna and M'gann pulled a distraught looking Robin who sent a pleading look to Wally who had doubled over laughing, one hand on Aqualad's shoulder, mumbling something like, "girls" or "goner."

I decided to go with them. Robin seemed to fit my clothes okay. So it was my size they needed. I waved to Kaldur and Wally before leaving with the two. Zatanna changed our outfits to civilian, and we headed off. Glancing over, I couldn't help but feel bad for Robin. The two girls seemed to totally forget he wasn't really a girl. Oh well, it's not like he'll be a girl ever again after this week. Right?

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

**Like? I plan on having something happen in the next chapter. Something awkward, then quickly dangerous... :D MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**RGS Chapter 5**

**Shout outs:**

**Princess Of Flames: No, I'm not a speedster. It would definitely be cool though, but I'm thinking if I were, I wouldn't be able to sit down that long, my legs were numb when I stood up from writing XD I do love writing though, so I know my way around, writing three chapters is NOTHING compared to my Literature and Grammar homework :/ And I definitely feel bad for Robin. I actually wasn't going to do that, but your review was such a good idea, I just HAD to use it! :D And, yea. Dudes have no idea how lucky they are XD and Thanks! I am only continuing because of people like you!**

**HelenaHelena: Thanks! Get ready for awesomeness! XD**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Yes. Get ready to feel VERY bad. :D **

**AuthorNote:**

**Hey, welcome to the land of fanfiction and imagination. Hope you're enjoying the story so far.**

**Robin: they are. I'm not.**

**Rocket/Superboy: We are.**

**Aqualad: *roles eyes* *chuckles***

**Tr1ggerhapp3: yea... They are. Robin's not. Lol**

**Robin: *batglare***

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Haha omg ITS SO CUTE XD**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Robin's P.O.V.

I think M'gann and Zatanna forgot I was really a _boy._ Yea, I'm as surprised as you are, but I said it. _Zatanna._ I sighed. Hopefully Zatanna still likes me after all of this. If this hasn't already ruined my life.

We were currently eating at the mall's McDonalds, near the Mall's entrance. I just sat there. It felt weird hanging out with _girls._ I sighed, wishing KF were here. I looked at the bag of clothes we purchased, I didn't know half of what was in them...

Right then, a blur of grey and blue came up behind Artemis, sitting across me. Before I could warn her the blur went away and there stood Wally. Just the person I was wishing for.

Wally kissed Artemis' cheek, then sped over to my side.

"Hey Rob. Thought you'd like me to help you escape all these _girls._" Wally said, teasingly. I stood up and clapped him on the black.

"Dude. You have the perfect timing. Uh, no offense guys." The girls laughed and waved me off. So I ran off towards where KF was now standing. We walked a bit. Then stopped. KF looked at me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about all of this, I guess it'd kinda suck." KF looked at me and I chuckled. "I mean, _how _do you go to the _bathroom?_" I gave him a "look" that said it all.

"I am _**never **_going to tell you that. Of all the questi-"

"Well, well, well. Did Wally West _actually _get a girlfriend?" I turned to see who interrupted me. A guy a little taller than Wally, with long brown hair, and brown eyes, stood with three other guys who looked around the same age.

Wally narrowed his eyes. "Get out of here Jason." Wally didn't seem pleased. I looked at Wally questionably. He muttered, "school" and I nodded. I myself had school troubles.

Instead of listening to Wally, he advanced. "Oh my- you did!" He looked at me. "And a pretty one at that."

It took all my strength to _not _knock his teeth in. Wally stepped up for me.

"For your _information _Jason, I already have a girlfriend. He- she's just a friend. We just needed to talk." Wally was only slightly taller than me when I was a boy, but now, being a girl, I was much shorter. So it bothered me how tall they were.

"Yea, you were discussing how to ditch your old girlfriend for this one." Jason snickered, so did his _puppets_ he probably called friends. I scowled. This was one of those moments where I wish everyone knew our secret identities. See how'd they react to our alternate sides.

"I'm leaving, see you at school, guys." Wally said, like nothing happened, then pulled me along.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

"Wally? Wally stop. Wally! Wally, let go! Okay! I think that's far enough. WALLY!" I yanked free from his grip and stopped walking with him. He turned to me, and huffed.

"If I were allowed..." He started vibrating, walking back in forth. I tried calming him.

"Wally!" I hissed. "Stop vibrating or people'll notice!" He only slightly listened to me. I sighed and pulled him to the boy's bathrooms.

"Wally. You need to chill. Who were they?" I tried.

Wally's face was red. "I would've been okay if they insulted _only_ me, but _no. _They insulted you and-and_ Artemis!"_

"Wally, it's-" I began but was interrupted. (Again)

"Ooooh. Love in the bathroom. Hope we aren't interrupting anything." A few snickers were heard before I turned and glared at whoever said that. Only to find a few boys, only a few years younger than me, around ten or eleven. My eyes widened when I was reminded I was a _girl, _and probably not supposed to be in the boys bathroom. I groaned.

I heard another chuckle and turned again to find Wally now smiling.

"You forget something, Rob?" I punched him in the arm and walked out of the bathroom and back into the mall lobby.

"Yea, I forgot something, _KF. _I forgot to kick you in-"

"Robin. Gather the crew. Aqualad says bats gave us a new mission." I raised my wrist to look at Rocket.

"On our way." Wally spoke over my shoulder, and I signed off of my "watch."

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Zatanna's P.O.V.

"I don't know. I was sick a few-" Artemis tried, but I waved her off.

"If you didn't want to share your soda, you could've just said." I looked at her bottle and concentrated.

"Etacilpud." I said, putting my feelings into the word. My power screamed 'thirsty,' and soon, I had my own soda. I grabbed the duplicated soda and started drinking it. Smiling at Artemis who had muttered something like, "Show Off."

M'gann tapped my shoulder and pointed across the mall dining area. I followed her finger and saw Robin and Wally walking back towards us. M'gann waved them over and they picked up their pace.

"Batman needs us. New mission." Robin said when (s)he reached the table.

I stood up and handed Robin a bag. Robin quirked an eyebrow and looked in. Robin immediately blushed and handed the bag back to me. I smirked.

"I-you gave me the wrong bag. I... Ah, think it's for you." I smiled at Robin's uncomfortable look.

"No. It's for you." Artemis spoke up tossing her trash in a bin. She looked back up, smirking. "You need under clothes Robin. Can't keep wearing mine."

Me and M'gann giggled at Robin's deepening blush while Wally laughed.

"Wally stop laughing now. Guys we need to get to the ship." Robin changed the subject and walked out into the parking lot.

"Oh I hope you don't mean this ship." I gasped and looked at the familiar voice leaning casually against the bio ship, in stealth mode. How did Joker find us, and in our civilian form? Maybe a tracker?

"Joker." Robin growled.

"Hello Robin. What pretty eyes you have." He chuckled and with that people with... I don't even know if they _were _guns, stepped out of hiding. Civilians started screaming as they ran for cover. I levitated in the air, chanting and changed us in our hero outfits.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Joker waved around a remote. "One move and the whole mall goes up in flames." His unnaturally large smile stretching wide.

"What do you want?" M'gann demanded. Eyes glowing green. I waited patiently, knowing she was searching his mind. Joker's smile only widened when M'gann let out a shriek. I ran over to her, as did KF, catching her.

"Scary in there, isn't it?" He said, knocking on his head. I glared at him.

"What'd you do!?" Artemis yelled notching an arrow.

"Nothing, I _swear_." Something in his voice just _screamed_ he knew exactly what happened. I glanced over to Robin, who now had her mask, which matches her long black hair. The suit now fit Robin better in this form thanks to me. We exchanged a look, but kept still.

After all, we didn't know if Joker had a bomb in the mall or not, but by Robin's grim look, it looks like the chances were high.

"Joker's insanely dark. I don't think M'gann could process that kind of evil." Robin spoke up.

Artemis moved to open her bow but Just then, _Vertigo_ stepped out and it was chaos.

I couldn't process what happened at first, but I created a shield to block the lasers shot from the men who were holding the "guns." I heard Artemis and Wally shout, "Robin!" and turned, but just then I was hit from behind, and shocked.

I hit the ground and blackness consumed me.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

I groaned and gripped my head. I sat up and gingerly touched my burnt arm from where I was shocked. I bit my lip in pain, but stood up anyway.

I looked around and assessed the situation.

Artemis was lying on the ground, hair spread out in a tangled mess, a burn, matching mine but located on her leg and burned straight through the fabric, glared brightly in the sun.

M'gann was calling, most likely, the JL or Man Hunter.

Wally was leaning over his left leg, his ankle did NOT look right. I cringed for him.

And... Robin? Robin was nowhere in sight.

Before I panicked, I looked around a second time. Coming up with the same conclusion as the first time I looked.

Robin was gone.

And so was Joker and his goons.

Which, unfortunately, if you put the math together, meant...

Joker took Robin.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

**Is this good guys? I personally ****_love_**** angst and whump. I just wasn't sure if I should start on that. So I started this out as a funny fic, but I decided I couldn't just prolong this story, so I just HAD to kidnap Robin. Sorry guys :( BUT obviously there is a happy ending. I mean ****_obviously._******

**Sorry I forgot my password too so it took a little while to get this chapter up.**

**Peace!**

**(Leave reviews or else Robin dies. Jk, lol XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**RGS Chapter 6**

**Shout outs:**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Told ya (; Btw, been meaning to ask you, who is your favorite of the seven Demigods? Mine's Percy, Then Leo... I LOVE Nico too though! DX but he's not part of the Seven DXDXDXDX**

**AuthorNote:**

**Hey guys! Okay. So... *deep breath***

**Robin: uh-oh. Here we go...**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: I ****_really _****want to start my own little thingy on here and write new fanfiction of weird/bizarre/rare crossovers only my insane brain can come up with! You other Authors know how it is... Coming up with fanfiction on the whim, like the shower, or doing your chore, or listening to a certain song, or even just sleeping (because yes, I do these things) hard to keep up with just one fanfiction because there are to many fandoms you have so many good ideas to or just can't wait until you finish the one story you're on now so you can start on those one or two new fanfictions that came to your head... Or three or four lol. BUT. I WILL STAY LOYAL AND FINISH THIS. BUT PLEASE, IF YOU KNOW ANY OF THE FOLLOWING:**

**Hawaii Five-0**

**Percy Jackson**

**Teen Titans (original)**

**Person Of Interest**

**Ultimate Spiderman **

**Avengers**

**Young Justice**

**Tangled**

**H2O Just Add Water **

**Flash**

**Arrow**

**Star Wars**

**Supergirl **

**Maze Runner**

**Hunger Games**

**Psych**

**Lost**

**How To Train Your Dragon 1&amp;2 and the series**

**Transformers Prime**

**Pirates of The Caribbean**

**Etc. etc. (yes my fandom is all over the place XD)**

**THEN PLEASE COME TO MY ACCOUNT WHERE I WILL HAVE BIZARRE CROSSOVERS OF A LOT OF THESE THINGS THAT WILL (hopefully to you) MASH UP SO PERFECTLY IT WOULD LOOK LIKE IT BELONGED.**

**Like, one I'm currently working on, Teen Titans and Star Wars, where Robin is actually Rey and the Titans abandon him on accident. Time is longer in that side of the Universe, so what is twenty years, is really only two years back on Earth's side of the universe. Yet time is much longer, a literally twenty years go by for Robin, he only aged two years. Complicated, I know. :P**

**Or another one with Percy Jackson and Hawaii Five-0. Where Percy is betrayed and leaves camp for Hawaii and gets a degree and becomes a detective, eventually Steve's team and Percy cross paths and Percy joins; but drama ensues when CHB sends six of the seven demigods to find their beloved savor, for only he can help. Solving a murder and meeting with friends he promised himself he'd never see again causes for a huge migraine, especially when Danny accidentally get involved.**

**And others...**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

**Aqualad: ...wow.**

**Robin: *smacks forehead* I know. Tell me about it.**

**Robin:... Actually don't. She spent four hours practicing this to ****_me. _****Against my will I might add. I don't need to hear anymore of this.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: *glares* I like to share my imagination, thank you.**

**Zatanna: We noticed.**

**Kid Flash: Yea seriously. I mean, a broken ANKLE!? I'm freaking Kid ****_Flash _****you know that will take at least a ****_month _****to heal, even ****_with_**** my super healing powers!? What would I do with my life!?**

**Artemis: I believe you'd find something. I think she knows what she's doing to you.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: I am perfectly aware. Don't worry, tho. There is a perfectly good reason to that too. ****_Don't you worry_****. *smiles evilly***

**M'gann: yea because there is nothing creepy or worrisome about your thoughts at all.**

**Superboy: and that look.**

**Rocket: and you. In general.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: okay, first of all,**

**A) M'gann. Stop reading my mind, you'll spoil the story for you!**

**B) WHAT LOOK SUPERBOY!?**

**C) and yes Rocket. Generally I can be a pretty freaky 14 year old girl when I want. I obsess over fandoms. What do you expect? I'm a fan girl, we have stubbornness issues. It's an occupational hazard. *smiles evilly... Again* **

**Superboy: that look. That's what I'm talking about.**

**Aqualad: yep she's definitely got a look.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: OKAY I GET IT. OMG GUYS DO YOU SEE HOW LONG THIS AUTHORS NOTE IS!? I mean GOSH!**

**Artemis: Jeez, sorry. Proceed.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: ****_thank_**** you.**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

**Joker's P.O.V.**

Well that's just great. I have _cupcake _all over my new tie. I heaved a sigh as I toss the rest of my half eaten cupcake in the back, effectively hitting my as snug-as-a-bug- or should I say, _bird_ in the face.

A growl emitted from behind the gag as she (he? HAHAHAHA) shook off the icing from her hair.

I chuckled and crawled into the back, taking out my purple handkerchief while saying, "oh I'm _sorry!_ I didn't mean to get it in your hair, _Ms. Robin_." I said, just trying to get on her (his? PfftahahaHAHAHAHA still cracks me up!) nerves.

It worked.

She stood up as best she could with hands bound behind her back, and went to land a kiss-I mean kick! Haha. What? Robin's a girl now right? I can _joke_. It's in my name. Literally. I just stood up, crouching in the small space of the van, and stepped on her cape. Sending her falling straight back onto her butt.

Oh how I wish I could've had this dance with Batty himself, but, as fate would have it, I'm stuck with _bird breath _over here.

Oh! A funny thought came to me! Wait. Just _imagine _Batman regurgitating his food into Robbie's mouth because he was his new mama!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" I couldn't resist the need to laugh.

Robin quirked an eyebrow, probably wondering what I was laughing about. I only smiled and patted her head, saying, "Oh you wouldn't understand."

I could _see _her shiver.

"Now, as I was saying..." I spit into the handkerchief and used it to wipe her hair. Robin jerked back, but I held firm. "I am _so _sorry for the inconvenience of my cupcake. You know how rude they get..."

Suddenly in one quick move, I had my pocket knife under her chin.

My eyes got darker and my voice lower. Smile completely wiped off as I stared at her masked eyes.

"Oh how _easy _it would be to gut you now." I growled. Then sighed and dropped the knife, smile returning as I saw sweat begin to form on Robin's forehead. "But! As fate would have it..." I said twirling the pocket knife around in my fingers casually, something I've become very good at.

I suddenly grabbed his uniform and popped Robin's personal bubble as I leaned close to her ear to whisper:

"Someone needs you." I leaned back and studied her face before continuing, "so... I can't."

Robin visibly gulped.

"You've had your fun, Joker. Now leave him alone so he doesn't pass out from your breath before we get back."

Ah, Poison Ivy. Such a charmer.

I watched as Poison Ivy submerged from her shadowed spot in the corner of our large, yet small van. Robin jerked tense, releasing an unrecognizable sound from behind her gag.

"What's the matter? Did I scare you for a moment there _dear?_" Poison Ivy's _politeness _was like my laugh. Or smile. Not needed. But! Perfect for the occasion anyway.

Robin's mask narrowed to slits as she shook hair out of her face, not quite used to how long it was I suppose.

"Oh let me help you with that." Poison Ivy scraped her long nails along Robin's cheek before flicking the hair away. "I imagine you aren't quite used to this yet are you? No worries. With the antidote, we can take that away. Only after a few little tests though."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Ivy to spoil everything.

"We've arrived sir." The driver announced.

I turned on him, suddenly angry. "What did I say? It's not _sir _or _mister_ crap. It's- now don't make me spell it out for you- BillyBobJoeBobFreckleBobPickle!" I ended with a laugh, throwing my head back as the driver only cleared his throat and nodded.

I hopped out and opened the back doors. Ivy pushed Robin out and- OOPS! silly me. I must have butter fingers because I accidentally dropped her. On the face.

Robin let out a grunt but I hauled her up before she could do anything. I shoved her through the door and we entered an abandoned hotel lobby. I mean, except the sleeping worker at the desk. I turned to the elevator and shoved Robin in. Her eyes scanned the place in seconds. I knew by her furrowed eyebrows that she didn't recognize the place.

I jammed the elevator button after Ivy and driver hopped in.

I hummed to the elevator music, I think the song was older but still catchy.

The elevator dinged and I was already shoving Robin into our assigned room. Machines were strung up and the furniture pushed to one side. The brain wheeled out and Robin gasped. I looked at her, she probably thought Brain was in prison or dead or whatever. I didn't know the story, but Ivy did. I think she helped... Oh well. A few of TwoFace's goons stepped up and behind was TwoFace himself.

Robin made a gurgling cry that sounded strange, so, purely of curiosity, I pulled down the gag.

"You're dead!" Robin shouted.

TwoFace looked to me and said, "no thanks to him, but yes supposedly. But my new friend here brought me back. Isn't that right brain?"

Brainy was to busy doin' something else to even acknowledge.

"Hook him up over there," TwoFace commanded and his goons did as told. I noticed he said _him _instead of _her _but I let it fly. Grammar wasn't my specialty. If it was grammar.

I grabbed a needle once Robin was strapped in.

"Now hold still..."

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

**Hey! How is it so far guys? Am I a good Joker writer? Y'all know who TwoFace is right? Please tell me! You guys are the only ones who keep me writing. To know a complete stranger enjoys your story is thrilling. **

**Review! **

******I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**RGS Chapter 7**

**Shout outs:**

**Guest: What? O.o are you talking about my story characters or me? Lol so confused... **

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: I will definitely check out your first story! You have been a loyal follower in mine, so I'll definitely try out yours! And I have actually read the first fanfic you mentioned XD but I'll check out the second. Thanks for the suggestion! :)**

**AuthorNote:**

**Wow guys! Chapter 7! :0**

**I never thought this story would be this long haha! I'm so excited!**

**Robin: can we just...?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: right right. Read on.**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE! IGNORE ME!)**

**Aqualad's P.O.V.**

The first thing I thought when the team was late was,

_'Wally probably needed an ice cream break again_.'

It wouldn't be the first time it happened; the rest of the team late because of Wally and his ice cream.

Though, even Batman was beginning to get impatient. They were gone a lot longer then they should have been if it were just ice cream.

"I thought you said Robin had told you they were coming." Batman's voice made me jump, but I turned from where I was watching for the bio ship to look at Batman, who had directed the question to Rocket; the only other team member here at the moment.

Rocket cleared her throat and stood straighter, taking a deep breath before answering. "No, actually, Wally said they'd be on their way, but they should be here by now..."

I think Rocket was scared of Batman, I'd ask later. I myself had a slight fear, but mostly respect for the man, he has no powers or no Atlantean training. There was a history to the man, but I suspect I'll be told sooner or later. From what a I know so far: it had something to do with the League of Shadows. That was all I knew.

Yes, I admit that I have done a little bit of research. I was curious on the behalf of who Robin and Batman was. I haven't gotten much from my studies, but I was determined not to give up.

Batman shifted in the corner of my eye and I turned to see him walking away with a, "I'm going to call them," then leave.

Superboy walked in, muttering something about walking Wolf. He stood next to us, waiting for the others like we were.

After awhile, I turned to Rocket and Superboy as they were growing impatient.

"Am I the only one getting worried?" Rocket asked, frowning and looking up again for the ship.

I shook my head and said, "no. I am as well. Let me go see if Batman will let us fetch them."

I turned and walked out of the room. Leaving silently without any other words.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE! IGNORE ME!)**

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

I ended the call to Uncle J'onn. He said he would inform Batman immediately. I turned and rushed over to Wally.

"Wally!" I cried, "your ankle!" Dropping to my knees to examine him, I cringed. I felt his emotions. _Pain. Worry. And... Self Blame._

"They took Robin," Wally gritted out. "I had them, I did! I-ack!" I jerked his foot straight. Trying to set it, but obviously I couldn't do this on my own. "Owwwww, ungggg." Wally plopped down on his back. Lifting his mask over his head and rubbing his forehead, covering his eyes with his hands, he moaned.

I bit my lip and apologized as Zatanna ran over. "Robin's-!" I cut her off.

"I know. But right now Wally needs a doctor and I can't use the ship to get us back because the ship's to injured. She needs to heal, run back in the mall and see if you can get a doctor for Wally." I tried not to panic when I looked back down to see a tear glisten down Wally's face. I couldn't tell if it was the pain, or something else, but Zatanna understood and sprinted back into the mall.

I grasped Wally's hand. "Help's coming Wally, don't worry."

Wally mumbled something unintelligible before moaning again.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE! IGNORE ME!)**

**Zatanna's P.O.V.**

I ran to the most crowded spot in the mall. Jumping on a table I yelled, "HEY!"

People turned to look and quieted down their chatter.

I took a deep breath and yelled, "Listen! We need a doctor! A hero I hope you know has a broken ankle and we don't know how to treat it. Is anyone here a doctor?"

After a moment of silence, a woman who looked around her twenties, with blonde hair and grey-blue eyes stepped up to the table I was at and spoke, "I'm not a doctor, but I am a nurse. I think I can help and by the looks of it..." She gestured to the small crowd, "I'm the best you have."

I nodded grimly and took her arm. Together we ran. Once we passed McDonald's (the closest thing to the doors) the woman spoke. "Oh my goodness! Your arm! You need to be treated to!" I slowed for a second, but then continued my run for the doors.

"I'm fine, just a burn." I tried, but by the look on her face, I don't think she was convinced. I was frustrated that I couldn't do a healing spell. It would've come in real handy right about now._ You're to weak,_ my mind said, but I ignored it as best I could.

Once we exited the mall, I saw a small crowd gathered in a circle where Wally and M'gann probably were. I saw Artemis (now awake, thankfully) trying to control the crowd.

"Give him some air guys!" She yelled, "hey! You touch him again and I shoot an arrow into your face!" I sighed and wormed my way through, the nurse lady still tightly in my grasp.

"Hey, how is he?" I asked a grim M'gann.

She looked at me, concern shown in her eyes, and answered, "not good..." I looked down to his grayish skin tone and winced.

"Oh my... Kid Flash." The nurse spoke. I turned to her.

"Yea, and right now he's in a lot of pain. He probably already started healing, which isn't good, not with his leg not set. We need you right now. Um... What's your name?" I asked.

She positioned her purse on the side of Wally's leg and pulled a few things out, "Amber." She said simply and pointed to M'gann. "You. Hold his leg up while I wrap. Don't move him to much." M'gann nodded and did what she was told. Amber pulled out of her purse a small wrap of gauze, probably kept for this kind of emergency. She slowly and carefully, yet firm enough for support, wrapped his leg.

Right then, Batman, Red Tornado, Aqualad, Rocket, and Superboy made their way through the crowd.

"Thank goodness you're here," Artemis griped. People's eyes widened at the two members of the Justice League.

"M'gann, psychically lift Kid Flash into your ship, do you think it's healed?" Batman asked.

"Uh, yea. I think she'll manage." M'gann said, worried for Wally and he ship. M'gann lifted Wally into the ship and started. As soon as the ship lifted into the air, Artemis collapsed, waiting for the ship to lower the giant door so she could rest in her seat of the ship.

"Thank you, Amber." I said, turning to the nurse. She bit her lip and nodded. A girl, who looked to be around fourteen tapped my shoulder.

"Is Kid Flash going to be all right?" The girl whispered. I nodded and muttered an, "I think so," then boarded the ship. Exhausted from the long day. Once everyone was settled, Superboy took to quietly talking with M'gann,(Batman and RT took the nearest Zeta three blocks down) and Rocket turned around in her seat, got a bandage for my burn, (like Aqualad was doing to Artemis) then asked, "wait... Where's Robin?"

My eyes widened and I gripped Amanda's shoulder, "Robin!"

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE! IGNORE ME!)**

**I hope this is long enough lol. Enjoy the story guys, I had a long and tiring day so I'm pooped. **

**Review and tell me who is your favorite!**

**(Mine's Robin, then KF, then Artemis.)**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**RGS Chapter 8**

**Shoutout: **

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: I know... Muhahahaha SO EEEEVIIIIL. And glad you like it! :D**

**AuthorNote:**

**KF: How come I haven't gotten a turn yet for my point of view?**

**Rocket: or me?**

**Superboy: I haven't ei-**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: :O OMG you're right! I mean... Best for last?**

**KF: sure. -_-**

**Robin: and what happens to me?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: GUYS guys. I'm getting to that. See?**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Wally's P.O.V.**

**KF: pfft. You only did that because I reminded you. -_-**

**Rocket: and what am I? A cow?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: guys! I'm writing the story! **

**Rocket: I want a turn!**

**Triggerhapp3: FINE!**

**Cow's P.O.V.**

**Rocket: HEY! DX**

**Triggerhapp3: THEN LET ME WRITE THIS FRIGGEN STORY.**

**Rocket: fine. -_-**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**WALLY'S P.O.V. *glare***

Finally. All set and drug free. This is why I hate hospitals. They drug you up so that you're all loopy, saying it'll help the pain while they set your bone, when really, it doesn't help at _all _and you just stare at them, yanking and pulling your bone. Watching them pull. Tug. Twist. Yank.

I already went through it once with my arm, and M'gann (no offense to her...) tried resetting my leg without any numbing medication. It was just the whole experience I wanted to forget about. Scratch that- the whole experience -I want to remove the ENTIRE. DAY. from my memory, because, not only did I break my leg, it was _my _fault Joker had Robin.

M'gann tried to tell me it wasn't my fault, but I just couldn't bring myself up to believe it.

_I _was the last one standing between Joker and Rob when I found out their plan. _I _was the one who let him down. Let _everyone _down. 

What kind of hero am I?

I was in a pretty bad mood at Mount Justice. It didn't help when all I could do was sit around and think about everything. It's not like I can get up and take a run, to get my mind off things. Not without crutches. (And trust me, that is _super _hard, [and painful] I've tried.)

So here I am. Alone. In Mount Justice. Doing _nothing _as everyone else is looking for a missing bird.

I sighed. I've never felt so useless, and this time, Cap Marvel isn't here "helping" me either.

Completely.

And Utterly.

_Alone._

I heard a door open somewhere down the hall, near the training room. I turned around and looked through the hall, well, as best as I could being on the couch. Nobody should be back by now.

I frowned. '_Okay... So maybe not completely alone...' _But when I was thinking of company, _this, _isn't what I meant.

What could I do? There was an intruder, I left my com. in my headquarters, and I had a broken leg. On the upper hand, the intruder _probably _didn't know I was here, or they wouldn't be whistling so relaxedly. I heard a smaller creak of hinges and a small bang, like someone putting down something heavy and opening it.

I was reminded of the sudden attack of Red Tornadoes evil twins.

I looked at my crutches.

It'd have to do.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Rocket's P.O.V. **

We were heading over to our lead. A Gotham hotel that had seen better days. We had interrogated the employee who worked at the counter, but he only admitted he'd been sleeping a little while, anyone could've gotten in or out.

We checked the records of the small hotel and saw that there were only seven rooms checked out.

So we split up.

Superboy took room 103, M'gann had 237, Aqualad went to the fourth floor to check out room 395, Artemis took the first floor (probably because of the burn on her leg, not that she'd admit it) which was numbered 62, Zatanna had 411 and 419, and I had the top floor, 517.

As I flew up the stairs, I couldn't help but think of what we'd find. Hopefully an all healthy, _boy _Robin, but I knew the chances of that were slim. I was tired and exhausted. I'd be lying if I said this _didn't _stress me out. Being the newest, it was hard for me to keep up with all of these dangers.

Don't get me wrong, I knew it would be dangerous; but danger, after danger, after danger? It was stressful. They weren't lying when they said it was like this _all the time. _I would _never _admit this to _anyone _on the team though. I didn't want them to view me weak. I didn't want them to second guess their decision on letting me join.

When I finally arrived at my assigned room, I took a deep breath. I didn't want to snap at the people staying here.

I lifted a fist to knock, but found the door slightly ajar. I pushed it open and it creaked.

"Hello?" I groped around for a light switch and felt a gust of air. The window must be open, odd. I tripped over something hard, like medal, and fell. I immediately got entangled with wires, or what felt like wires. It took me a moment, but I was soon untangled and was back for the quest to find the light switch.

"No. No. I have no idea what that was. No. Ah ha! I found it!" It took a moment to flick it on, but when I did, I gasped at the confusing, yet slightly disturbing scene before me.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Wally's P.O.V.**

I used the crutches as quietly as possible, (for me anyway) slowly creeping up on the sounds of whistles, bangs, and creaks.

I peered into our training area and saw a person hunched over an open panel, tinkering in it with some tools. I crept up behind them and quickly realized it was a girl. Still cautious, I raised my crutch so that it touched her back, and whispered, "don't. Move." Trying to sound more threatening, but I'm pretty sure it failed.

I don't know what she thought my crutch was, but she whipped around and shrieked, "AHH NO! Please don't hurt me!"

I was shocked for a moment before I lifted an eyebrow, saw the girl was around fourteen, and extended a hand.

"Sorry, thought you were an intruder." I apologized. The girl looked at my hand warily before taking it.

I helped her up and she spoke. "Hi sorry, I'm-"

"Laura," I cut her off. Her eyes widened in question and I pointed to her name tag. She blushed, embarrassed. I extended a hand for her to shake and said, "Kid Flash."

She shook my hand stiffly, stuttering, "K- Kid Flash? Oh, sorry sir, I didn't realize- without your suit or mask..." She lowered her eyes, as if I expected her to not look at my face. I chuckled.

"It's okay. May I ask you what you're doing here?" I looked down at the tool box, then the panel, then back to Laura. She didn't strike me as one of our crazed psychos.

"I'm the engineer. You didn't think this kind of software for your training upgraded and fixed the bugs itself, did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yea I kinda did. You're an engineer? What are you? Twelve?"

Laura narrowed her eyes, "fourteen. Batman specifically asked for me. I am extremely smart for my age, not to toot my own horn."

"I get that, really, but why'd big ol' Bats pick you? There are some pretty good, age appropriate people for this job. Ah, no offense."

"Let's just say my family is in debt to him." She turned around to continue her work.

I crawled over to the front of her and watched for a few minutes before speaking again. "Well, Batman has saved a _ton_ of people. I'm sure a lot are in debt. So... I'm guessing that isn't the story."

Laura eyed me warily before speaking slowly and carefully, "well... It wasn't really _Batman_ necessarily as it was his... Oh, how do I say this? His other... identity."

My eyebrows raised at that. "You mean... You know his secret identity?" She nodded slowly, mumbling something about accidentally finding out, but I smiled. "Wow... That's a big honor to know his secret identity. I guess that's one thing we have in common."

Her eyes shot up to meet mine again, "you know it too?" I nodded. "Then what is it?" I frowned.

"Uh... I can't necessarily tell you unless I know for sure that you know it."

Laura stopped working and frowned. "Hm, same. How about, I say the first letter of his real name, and you say the next, then I say the next, and etcetera."

"Okay. Go."

"B."

"R."

"U."

"C."

"E."

"W." 

"A. Y. N. E." She finished. "Okay cool. Should've figured Kid Flash knew the identity of the Batman."

"Well, actually. I'm the only one on my team who knows both Batman's and Robin's identities." I sighed. Laura only nodded and looked down into her tool box, letting her black hair fall over her face so I couldn't see her expression. I frowned, adding, "what? What's wrong? What'd I say?"

"Nothing! It's just- it's just nothing." She still had her head low, but I could see she was blushing. I quickly looked at my zipper and found it still up, so that wasn't the problem, thank goodness. (Not that that's ever happened before or anything...) "Um, what do you know about Dick Grayson? I mean, besides his alternate side." I blinked at the unexpected question.

I immediately thought that maybe she was worried about him. That somehow news got out that he was kidnapped, even though we tried to keep the whole event out of the papers. Which was kind of hard when the whole thing happened at the _very_ public mall.

"Is this about him getting kidnapped? Because I assure you the JL is doing everything they can to-" Laura cut me off.

"He was kidnapped?!" She gasped.

"Uh... No? Haha, just kidding..." The look she gave me showed that she didn't believe me.

"What. Happened." It was really more of a demand than a question.

"Uh..." I stumbled for words to cover up what I said, but all I could think of was, "_crap_."

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Supeboy's P.O.V.**

This whole situation was kind of depressing, but obviously I didn't show this feeling. I sometimes have trouble with this problem, expressing my feelings. I can only seem to do it if M'gann were around. Or if it were only me and her.

Truth was, though, I missed the youngest member of the team. I've known him the longest, aside from Wally and Kaldur, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss him. **((A/N: Awe, he cares \^o^/ ))**

It felt weird, and quiet without someone ruining, or (as Wally would say) "murdering" the English language.

I missed Robin, and I know I wasn't the only one. I know it was probably worse for Zatanna. Don't get me wrong, I suck at emotional reading, but obviously since Robin and Zatanna liked each other, it would be hard for both people if one of them were missing, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

I soon reached my floor and cut off my thoughts. If this was the room Robin was in, I needed to have my head in the game. I knocked slowly. I didn't need super hearing to figure out there was a baby inside. It was crying its heart out and I was surprised I didn't hear it a few feet away.

"Just a minute!" I heard a young woman call. I listened more carefully, I could hear the baby's cry quiet a bit, but only a little. I could here the woman shushing it, as well.

The door opened, revealing a brown haired, woman who looked to be in her twenties. In the woman's hand was a baby, who looked to be about eleven months, maybe, dressed in blue with a tiny Superman symbol on his shirt, which annoyed me just a bit. The baby was wailing, and the woman looked stressed.

"Can I... Help you?" The woman asked.

I blinked, nodded, then asked, "uh yea. I'm here from the Justice League. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

The woman's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "oh- um... Yes! Yes come right in..." The baby let out another wail, "shh... Honey. Please? Mommy'll feed you soon okay? Shh." The mother soothed and the baby calmed a bit.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Um... I just need to ask a few questions. I don't need to come-"

"No, no! Here." She opened the door, and I stepped inside. The hotel room was small and old, cluttered with mail and baby equipment. She laid the baby in a small pack-n-play in the corner of the main room, once it was finally asleep. "I'm sorry... Let me clean up a moment." She frantically cleaned up mail and bottles and chew toys, offering me coffee as she headed to the kitchen, I only politely denied. She sat down across from me, hands nervously shaking, and for a moment, I wondered why she was acting so weird. That is, until she spoke.

"So... What sends Superman all the way down into the old part of Gotham, only to stop here, at my humble abode?" Oh. She thought I was Superman. That's why.

It took all of my willpower to _not_ groan.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you in the beginning, you just look a lot younger than what I see on tv." She nervously babbled.

"Sorry to confuse you mam, but I'm not Superman. I'm his..." Clone got stuck in my throat and it'd be hard to explain _that._ "Son." I finished. I swallowed hard at that last word, but managed a straight face.

"Oh! I apologize. I had no idea he had a son!" She extended a hand, "Annie." I shook it.

"Superboy." It was silent for a few minutes while I collected my thoughts. "Annie, have you noticed anything strange within the past few days?"

"Nothing strange, specifically. May I ask why?"

I swallowed, "one of our own was... Taken awhile ago. We're following up our leads. Which led us here."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Who was taken?" She asked, leaning forward.

"You've heard of Batman and his side- _partner, _Robin?" I asked, she only nodded, prompting me to continue. "Well, a few days ago, an incident happened, immediately effecting Robin. A day ago, he was kidnapped. We suspect that the In-Justice League was using her- uh, _him,_ as a test subject... Kinda."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You asked if there was anything strange going on... Well, I only just remembered now, I was leaving for Gotham City, to meet up with Brittany's father." She nodded to the baby. "On my way back, I noticed large boxes stacked up in the elevator. I remember seeing medal and strange wires sticking out of most of them. So, I promptly used the stairs instead." She took a moment, watching my face, and I nodded an encouragement to continue. "A few days later... I went to see the older lady on the fifth floor, Bess, as I chatted and helped her unpack a few of her things, we heard a crash from right above.

I told Bess that I would check it out, and for her to watch my child, but when I knocked on the door on the sixth floor, a man with longer hair showed half of his face. Some of his speech was slurred and it looked like he was holding some kind of coin, it was burnt on one side. When I asked if everything was alright, he told me everything was fine and promptly slammed the door in my face. That's the only thing strange that's happened so far, as long since I've been here."

I nodded, soaking all of this in. Rocket was on the sixth floor. "You didn't think to call the police?" I asked, eyeing her.

Annie shrugged, "it's Gotham, strange things that happen here, aren't really all that strange."

My com. link buzzed and soon I was listening to Aqualad's voice. "Team, report to the sixth floor. Rocket has discovered something."

I stood up, "thank you, Annie, but I have to go. I appreciate your cooperation." I shook her hand.

"No problem," she smiled. Once the door to the room was closed, I was sprinting up the stairs. Three steps at a time.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Okay, here is a bit of a longer chapter. Please let me know what you guys think! I feel like I lost some of you guys... DX ): **


	9. Chapter 9

**RGS Chapter 9**

**Shout outs: **

**Princess Of Flames: Definitely at a sweating temperature... I'm glad you are enjoying! And thanks for the review :)**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Thanks! :D**

**AuthorNote:**

**PSYCH! There is no Note XD**

**Wally's P.O.V.**

"-now the team is looking for girl Robin and I'm stuck here. Alone. Well... Not alone _anymore_, but..." I finished explaining the story. It didn't help that Laura had been staring me down the entire story. She reminded me of a bat... Which can and can't be a good thing, depending on the situation.

"So let me get this straight-" Laura took a deep breath. "Dick is a girl, who is kidnapped, _most_ _likely_ because they were using him for an experiment. The team are looking for him, while you sit here on your butt and do _nothing_ as your best friend is most likely being hurt in a deep dark dungeon somewhere?" Laura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a _jerk_, but it isn't my fault. It was the Flash who _ordered_ [grounded] me to sit and get better. You think I _want_ to be here? Laughing it up and partying it out with _you_? No thanks." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, whining about my over protective Uncle. "Not like I _can_ do much anyway." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, _maybe_ you could try _using_ the team _computer_ and try and figure something out?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That would be a great idea, IF IT WEREN'T UNDER MAINTENANCE RIGHT NOW!" I was loosing my temper and I started bickering with her like I bickered with Rob. She reminded me a lot of Rob now that I'm thinking of it...

Laura crouched down, banged on a couple of things and tinkered with them, shut the hatch, shut her tool box, stood up, and walked over to the computer, turning it on. All in a few, quick movements.

"Oh sure, couldn't do that earlier." I muttered under my breath, crawling to my crutches and using them to stand up and hobble over to where Laura was now typing furiously on the holographic computer keys. A few screens popped up.

"Look," Laura pointed at one of the screens. "This was this morning at six o'clock." She pulled up the screen a bit bigger. I waited, and was about to say something when nothing happened, but stopped myself. Two people stepped out into the street light. It took me a minute, but then I saw that it was the Joker and Ivy. Tell-tale colors standing out in the dark array of the early morning. I gasped, but before I could say anything, Laura interrupt me. "Watch," she hissed. Vertigo shook hands with someone and he handed something away. They talked a bit and Vertigo separated. The man who talked to Vertigo stepped into the light. He had close cropped hair, that were a lighter color, and a suit. I could barely see half of his face because it were blurry, but, taking a closer look, it wasn't the camera that had the problem, a whole half of his face was scarred.

"Who-?" I stopped short at Laura's shocked, yet grim expression.

"Harvey Dent, Also-Known-As TwoFace. He should be dead. I'm one of the few who knows he died a crook." She turned to me, mouth stretched into a grim line. "If he has Richard..."

"Does he know Robin's identity?" I swallowed, because that would be really bad. Laura shrugged and resumed the video. They all loaded into a van and more people who were farther from the light loaded into the van that was in front of the one now holding TowFace and the Joker. After I thought that was the last of the people out of the hotel, two suited men, with hand guns holstered to their side, held a (hopefully) unconscious Robin. _Boy_ Robin. I cringed at the rips in his suit. I couldn't tell if he was seriously injured, but it was obvious _something_ happened.

A thought hit me. "Why am I seeing this now? Why not earlier? Shouldn't Batman know about this?" I turned to Laura.

"He probably already knows. Tracking them down as we speak."

"But why send the team to the hotel? To get them out of the way?" I growled furiously. I knew the team could help, in more ways then one.

"No. Most likely Batman sent them for further information on his whereabouts. While Batman tracks the license plates or something. Trust me. Batman doesn't do things without a good reason." She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Oh really? Then what was he thinking, oh great and powerful 'all seeing'?" She glared at me.

"I don't _know_. I'm not _Batman_ himself. I just _know_ he would do _everything_ in his _power_ to _find_ his **_son_**!" Her voice rose at the end, frustration at its peak. "I think he would use _everyone_ and _everything_ to find Robin." She quieted a bit.

I sighed, knowing she was right. I looked back up at the screen, thinking_ '_please _find something guys...'_

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Artemis' P.O.V.**

I was just as excited as they were at finding out anything about Robin, believe me. I just didn't want to venture all the way up the stairs. Because, truthfully, my leg burn was _killing_ me.

So I secretly used the elevator.

To the floor _before_ the top one, of corse. I had to come _up_ the stairs if they thought I _used_ the stairs.

Once I arrived, I saw the entire team already waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow and peered into the room. I gasped.

Inside the room was machines I didn't even recognize. Wires filled every inch of the floor, most seemed to connect to a metal table with cuffs. Broken glass and spilt liquids fizzled on the warmer wires. I carefully made my way over to Aqualad who was standing over an empty brief case, black foam filled the inside of the case, indents of what looked like what used to be test tube holder placements sat empty and displayed in front of us. Almost as if Rob's kidnappers were saying, _"haha! You were so close, yet so far away."_

I turned to a shaky Zatanna who was leaning over something. I walked over to her and lay a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, but before any words came out, I saw what she was looking at.

It was a puddle of blood in the middle of the floor. And it didn't take a genius to know where it probably came from.

"He was here." I jumped at M'gann's sudden words. She was levitating, eyes glowing green. I raised an eyebrow and she clarified, "Robin was here."

**Batman's P.O.V.**

**(At the Mount Justice)**

I stood in front of the team, along with Laura Combs, a young mechanic, Bruce Wayne's close friend, and Wally's newfound friend. I pulled up the pictures that were taken at the hotel room of the Gotham hotel. Looking through the team's findings.

"And you say there was no note, no attempt of Robin's kidnappers to make contact at all?" I said, my gruff voice echoing in the mountain walls.

Aqualad shook his head, "no, but we did test the blood found in the room. It was matched to that of Robin's."

Superboy stepped forward. "I spoke to a woman, _Annie_, in room 103. She explained that she saw a bunch of men wheeling in carts and boxes of what looked to be metal and maybe wires into the elevator. Also, she heard a loud thump when she was in the room bellow helping a neighbor. She said that when she checked, a man had told her everything was fine and shut the door." Superboy frowned, "which only proves what we found."

Wally spoke up. "Me and Laura saw a footage from this morning around six. We saw Robin being loaded into a van, along with Joker, the Brain, Ivy, and... TwoFace." My eyebrow raised. Since the beginning of this whole thing, I knew TwoFace's men were involved. I never expected the man himself to arrive. I heard he was alive somehow, the government had taken him to a private facility. One so secure, even I had to double check the footage before confirming that it was Harvey.

What surprised me most, however, was that Wally had discovered this footage.

Laura Combs stepped forward and raised her hand slightly, I nodded, allowing her to speak. She pointed to the holographic keys and said, "if I may...?" I nodded and she pulled up the footage. The team's reaction were in sync. Their breaths all hitched at the same time, (when Robin appeared) and they all started murmuring to each other quietly discussing what they saw to each other.

"It seems we have a lead." I pulled off the license plates of the van. "I traced the license plates to an abandoned Ford factory. The place was deserted. It seem they dumped the vans there. Dead end."

"I thought you said we had a lead." Artemis said, exasperated.

"It doesn't end there. If we can track the company in which the woman-"

"Annie." Superboy interrupted.

"_Annie_ had seen, we may be able to track the codes to the machines. Finding there current whereabouts. Not all of the machinery was in there, I noticed missing spots in the photos of where machinery _should_ be. I believe they took parts of their experiment with them.

"Then let's catch us some bird-nappers." Rocket bravely stated.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Okay guys, I know this is SUPER SHORT. BUT I have something special for the next chapter and its going to take me forever to write. It's really thought out and just the plan out of the chapter ****_alone_**** took an hour of research. **

**Don't sue me. Because I own nothing.**

**Especially the stuff I'm gonna use in this next chapter.**

**And the people in it.**

**Thank you.**

**Have a nice day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**RGS Chapter 10**

**Shout outs:**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: Ha! NOOOOOOO LOL**

**AuthorNote:**

**Hey guys! OH MY GOSH, CHAPTER 10 *O***

**I never even imagined this would be so long.**

**Anyway, flashbacks are italicized.**

**And a lot of things in here that I explain is going to make me sound really smart. (I'm not...) so you'll just have to deal. I spent awhile on this so I hope it comes out good DX**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**WARNING: MAJOR DEATH, NO MAIN CHARACTER KILLED JUST MY CHARACTERS**

**TwoFace's P.O.V. **

Our plan was going along _perfectly._

All we needed was the last piece of the puzzle, and I could finally get my revenge on a certain bat. All we needed left was Robin, and now that we're finished with the testing... The plan was going to be set in motion.

I limped over to where Robin now dangled in chains, unconscious. I remembered the surprised look on his face when he saw that I was alive.

Because, really, it was a miracle I was standing here.

**((Flashback))**

_I flipped the half burnt coin I had originally given to Rachel before that wretched _Batman_ killed her. I gripped it angrily, throwing it at the wall so that it bounced off and I caught it again. _

_I took in a deep breath. I should be relaxed. Today was the day. I glanced over to the toilet longingly, but forced myself to stay still. I only needed a little more, _then_ I could use what was inside of it. _**((AN: HAHA ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK))**

_I stood in front of the door when I heard the main door to the cell hallway unlock, the metal hinges releasing an echoing click. I stood in front of the bullet proof small window of my cell door, awaiting the guard who gave me my pills for heart trauma._

_The tall, dark skinned officer stood in front of my cell door, taking a set of keys out from his pocket, flipping through the chain before stopping at one. _

_The guard unlocked the slot on my door where food is placed into the cell, picking up a plastic cup with two nitroglycerine pills inside. He placed the cup inside and I lifted it up in front of my face so that the officer could see through the small window._

_"Swallow," he commanded. I placed the pills to my lips and put them in my mouth. Not swallowing them completely, but enough so that it wasn't visible inside my throat._

_"Open," the officer commanded again. I opened my mouth, moving my tongue side to side before closing again once the officer nodded. "Have a nice day," the officer said with not so much as a frown, or smile. The working side of my face pulled up into a smile. _

_"You too." I croaked, and the officer wheeled the cart of pills off, exiting the hall._

_I waited until I heard the giant metallic click of the door lock before I brought the pills back up my throat. A trick I'd learned when I was kid, so I wouldn't swallow my pills to drive my mom crazy._

_I spit the pills out and walked over to the toilet. I reached my hand into the toilet and fished out a large bag of nitroglycerine pills. I placed the two pills I just received into the plastic wrap. I combined white paint thinner and fertilizer I had collected from the prison yard. Once the ingredients were combined, I shook them up and tossed them to the far wall of the cell. _

_The same officer announced lights out over a speaker, and as soon as my cell's lights went out, my newly created ANFO bomb exploded. Creating a crater in the wall where the toilet used to be. The fire instantly filled the room and I covered my self in toilet water. I watched as the door to my cell was blown off its hinges._

_I casually stood up and walked over to the fiery mess of a gaping hole in my cell. I stared out at the night sky right outside my facility. I casually walked away from the building, alarms sound off. I knew I wouldn't make it far without getting arrested, so I waited. Waited for the cops to arrive._

_Sure enough the cops arrived on the scene._

_Shouts of, "Freeze!" and, "Don't move!" were made and I smiled to no one in particular. I locked my hands behind my head and got down on my knees. Orange jumpsuit smeared with wet green grass and mud._

_I allowed the officers to pull my hands behind my back as I sniffed in the fresh outside air of the green grass._

_"We're going to have to move him." One of the officers announced. I smiled._

_That was _exactly_ what I was hoping for._

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**((Still Flashback))**

_I rocked back and forth in this giant hunk of metal. Two guards, dressed head to to a in armor, sat next to me at attention, each carrying their own AK-47. They had loaded me into a bulletproof swat car, two police cars in front, and two in back. My hands were securely cuffed in front of me, a small chain leading to more cuffs except on my feat connected them. _

_I wasn't going anywhere. Or so they thought._

_In the distance I heard a helicopter. I smiled, knowing the helicopter had a wrecking ball attached to it, flying across the Hawaii waters, where I knew I was at the moment. Along with three vans positioned and ready, full of armed men waiting for the attack._

_The helicopter was now right above my vehicle. I heard one of the drivers in the front mutter a "what the...?" And lean over to check it out. _

_Then, all chaos broke loose. _

_My vehicle was suddenly hit with what felt like a wrecking ball. I was tossed around in the vehicle as it rolled. I heard shots fire, and soon, the two who were in the front, driver and passenger, were dead. Then the vehicle was bombarded with bullets. The bullets only barely made dents into the swat van before finally braking through._

_I heard people banging on the locks and the guards got into position. Loading their guns. I smiled when my men lifted up the door, even though the vehicle was now on its side. I tried best to wipe the blood away from my lip._

_The guards mowed down six of the guys before the door was shut again. The wrecking ball attached to the helicopter hit the vehicle again and the guards cried out as we suddenly were weightless. Then, we crashed into the Hawaii water. Did I mention we were in Hawaii?_

_Ocean water slowly filled the vehicle through the tiny bullet holes that managed to get through the bulletproof metal. The guards shouted and banged on the walls, trying to escape the small confined space. _

_The water slowly rose and soon, me and the two guards were completely submerged under water._

_The guards banged their fists onto the walls, but suddenly the vehicle door opened. Two men in scuba gear and masks entered the vehicle, they shot the two guards with some type of harpoon, and grabbed me. Placing a breather into my mouth and undoing my cuffs. They grabbed each of my arms and tugged me to the surface._

_Once our heads broke the surface, I saw a boat. I climbed it slowly. I coughed up water onto the boat, then stood, facing the group of men who were on the boat. A towel hit my face and I turned, only to find the Joker, standing with an ever present smile. I nodded a thanks and turned to the tin can that rolled in front of me._

_"Hello. I am the Brain. You remember me from your revival? I want to discuss the research you have started on..." _

**((End flashback))**

I have been partners with them ever since. I remember the Brain had helped revive me, but I didn't know the details. If only Robin knew.

Robin let out a groan and I smiled, flipping my burnt coin.

"Well, good afternoon Robin." I lifted my handgun to Robin's head and his eyes widened. "I wanted to inform you that your services are no longer required.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Like!? This took FOREVER to write and come up with. **

**Sorry for the cliff hanger... Well... No I'm not :) MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Well I'm just bad aren't I? Heh. XD **

**REVIEW! PLEASE TELL ME HOW I AM DOING! **


	11. Chapter 11

**RGS Chapter 11**

**Shout outs:**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: I feel very threatened... :,**

**AuthorNote:**

**Okay, so first thing's first.**

**A certain someone...**

**Robin: *cough* YJ and Batfam. -_-**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: YEA! That person. I have one thing to say about YJandBatfam... (Now called Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod I believe)**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW GOOD IT FEELS WHEN SOMEONE COMPLIMENTS YOUR WORK! WHEN YOU WORK SO HARD ON SOMETHING AND PEOPLE COMPLIMENT IT, IT JUST MAKES YOU SO FUZZY INSIDE AND- AND... TEE HEE. ^*^ I mean- er... **

**Superboy: what she means is thanks, for the compliments or whatever.**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: YEA! Oh! And don't worry. I'm not killing off my favorite character XD **

**Robin: ^~^ is there any assurance?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: uh... *stands up and lifts hand* I, T. R. One, ger-hap three, or Triggerhappy, *pronounces it as Siri does first, then how I think it sounds* here by swear on my life I shall not, and will not, fan fictionally, kill my favorite character, A. K. A. Robin.**

**Robin: -_- this isn't quenching my nervousn-**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: Nervous stomach butterflies!? *interrupts***

**Robin: uh... No. Nervousness. **

**Tr1ggerhapp3: awe, snitchel. Well, I tried. SO UNDERWHELMED RIGHT NOW.**

**Artemis: no matter how hard you try, it will never sound as good as when it does with Rob.**

**Robin: Awwwww! Gee thanks Arty.**

**Artemis: ... Yea nevermind. It sounds better when you say it than when Rob does.**

**Robin: *scoffs* WHAT!? What did I do to deserve this?**

**Rocket: she said not to call her Arty, or someone dies. *backs away slowly***

**Zatanna: why am I, like, never in one of these things?**

**Tr1ggerhapp3: *cough* anyway... TO THE STORY! -**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Batman's P.O.V.**

Once I located where the electric generator that was stolen, I was heading off to rescue Robin, but before I could leave the mountain, Kid Flash pulled me to the side, requesting I brought the team because they were just as worried.

I released a sigh and nodded my head. I turned to the team, giving them the location on where to meet me.

I Zeta'd to the BatCave. Hopping into the Bat Mobile, I pulled down my mask and gripped the wheel, knuckles white. I released my tight hold on the wheel, bringing my hands up to my eyes and rubbing them. I let myself catch up to the worry and frustration and let it out. When I got Dick back, the first thing I was going to do was take him out to dinner, maybe with Wally, maybe. Depending on how Dick felt.

I started the engine, pulling up a map of Gotham and it's short cuts. I wasn't letting them slip through my fingers again.

As I zoomed through the streets of Gotham, I let my thoughts wander.

I was worried, not so much because Robin was kidnapped, but rather than _who_ had him kidnapped that worried me.

I knew Harvey blamed me and Joker for Rachel's death. Somehow he got past Joker, but I knew he still blamed me. I knew Harvey was going to take Robin's life as soon as he was done with him, replacing his death for Rachel's. It made sense, trying to get "The Batman" to feel loss, like how Harvey felt when Rachel died. Eliminating someone close to me was his way of revenge. Either that or he would leave it up to a flip of a coin.

Which meant it was vitally important for me to get there before that happened.

My vehicle pulled to a stop in front of a deserted building, it looked ready to crumble at the slightest whisper. I cautiously hopped out of the Bat Mobile, scanning the sky.

A thump from inside the building and a shout caught my attention. The shout was Robin's. I turned and froze at the sound of a gunshot. Then another.

The team could wait, Robin needed me NOW.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Robin's P.O.V. **

"I know I promised Joker he would kill you, but this is to much of a bitter sweet moment to let someone else have," TwoFace's right side of his face lifted into a half smile. "Sorry, nothing personal. Between me and you anyway, but Daddy Bats... Now he's another story."

TwoFace hefted the pistol up towards my forehead again. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that.

My eyes behind my mask slid closed and I sucked in a breath, muscles tense with the sudden strain I would be putting on them, still sore from being poked and prodded and cut. It didn't help with the chains holding me up dug into my wrists.

I heard click come from the small handgun before me; then, with one quick, swift move, I brought my legs up and wrapped it around Harvey's arm, twisting it until he dropped the gun. Unfortunately, the twist was so quick and hard that it dislocated my thumb and my hand were free.

I dropped to the ground and grit my teeth, resetting my thumb with a "pop!" I stood up on shaky legs and turned to see Harvey clutching the pistol again in his right hand, while his left was holding his shoulder in pain.

I ducked and kicked at his knees, then he shot, hitting the wall behind me. He crashed into the machines, causing a huge crashing sound. Harvey pointed the gun again, I didn't have time to duck.

The bullet hit me right in the shoulder. I cried out in pain, gritting my teeth I looked up to the sound of steps.

_'No...'_ I thought, _'I was so close...' _

I dropped to my knees, gripping my shoulder as I waited for more of Joker's and TwoFace's men to take me away and chain me back up, but instead, a mass of black burst from the concrete stairs and headed straight for TwoFace, now aiming the gun back at me.

"Batman...?" I slurred, watching the scene before me in disbelief. Batman knocked TwoFace to the ground, TwoFace's head breaking some type of machine. Lights out for Harvey.

"Robin!" M'gann's voice cracked at the top of the stairs.

The team (and Batman) all swamped me, I leaned against Superboy as Batman checked over me, a lopsided smile broke out onto my face, sighing in relief.

"Guys," I breathed, and finally allowed myself some rest, knowing I was safe.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Zatanna's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. Robin was safe, and alive. And... Back to normal. So maybe he had a few injuries. At least he wasn't dead, and not a girl.

I looked up for a brief second, looking at a cradled, unconscious Robin in Superboy's lap. Batman was now done checking over Robin and cuffing Harvey. Sirens sounded outside. I was about to scoot closer to Robin's unconscious form when I saw a red light, blinking off and on.

I squinted and stood up, walking over to it. I was surprised to find an iPad sitting up, leaning up against a short metal box, wires protruding from all sides and hooked up to the iPad. We were being watched.

The iPad lit up and a cartoony looking Joker crossed over the screen, and a recording of his laugh rang over and over. My eyes widened.

"BOMB!" I screamed. And everything went pure white.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Like? I know, I know, non stop cliffhangers. It's in my blood XD**

**I'M STILL NOT KILLING ANYBODY. SO DON'T FREAK OUT.**

**~Tr1ggerhapp3**


	12. Chapter 12

**RGS Chapter 12**

**Shout outs:**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: YOU are so VERY welcome!**

**AuthorNote:**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in two weeks... I kinda got busy. Moving again! -_-**

**I still didn't kill anyone guys. So stop freaking out ^~**

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE. IGNORE ME!)**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

All I heard was, "BOMB!" before I was enveloped in a bright white light. I blinked.

_'Am I_ dead_?'_ I thought. All I could see was white. I blinked again. I couldn't see _anyone_ or _anything_. Nothing.

"Are we dead?" I heard Artemis' voice somewhere to the left of me. Then, all of a sudden, color exploded into my vision.

In a flash, I realized we were suddenly outside, sitting next to the bat mobile... And a burning building.

M'gann jumped up, yelling in sudden delight, "Uncle J'onn!" M'gann hugged him.

I tried picking myself up on wobbly feet, but Superboy beat me to it, catching me before I fell completely forward on my face.

"What happened?" I croaked, wincing at my scratchy throat.

Wonder Woman stepped up, "after Batman left a meeting abruptly, to meet the team, we suspected something to be wrong immediately." She gestured to Martian Man-Hunter, Doctor Fate, and herself. "Martian Man-Hunter was able to psychically locate you guys and Fate brought us here. J'onn searched the building and instead found the bomb. Quickly thinking, I told Fate that we needed to get you out. Now you're here."

"What has happened?" J'onn spoke up.

...and the explaining.

**(I AM JUST A LINE, JUST A LINE, JUST A LITTLE WITTLE LINE, IGNORE ME!)**

Somewhere in the middle of being hassled into the Bat Mobile and the ride back to the nearest Zeta-tube I passed out.

I woke up in a medical bay, it took me a moment, but I figured out another person was in the room. At first I thought it was Batman, but I soon realized that wasn't the case.

Black Canary's voice echoed in the room, "you're safe, and you aren't a girl, if that's what you're worried about."

"... Bat... Batman?" My voice was scratchy from miss use.

"Left a half hour ago. He'll be back here soon, I know he'll want to know how your doing."

"Where... Where i-is here...?" I tried clearing my throat so I didn't sound so pathetic.

"The League Base." I nodded, it made sense.

A sudden thought hit me and my eyes widened. I hadn't seen Wally since... Since...

I tried to sit up, but BC acted quick, shoving me back down. "W-Wally... Is he... okay?"

"He has a broken leg and has been forbidden to leave the cave, courtesy of the Flash." BC smirked, but her smile faded away when I didn't respond.

"It's my fault..." I croaked, dropping my gaze to the sheets over my feet.

Black Canary gripped my shoulder, squeezing tight. "Don't blame yourself, Wally-"

"He wouldn't have gotten _hurt_ if I h-had fought h-_harder_. I wasn't sure _how_ to use... My new b-body. I was... _Afraid_. I couldn't help Wally. I-" I groaned, falling back into my pillow.

Black Canary sighed through her nose, "Robin, Wally did everything to protect you. I'm sure of Wally was given the choice, he'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving you. You two care a lot about each other. Your showing it now." I looked down again frowning in frustration, but she continued anyway, "there was nothing you could've done."

I nodded and allowed myself to relax, into the pillow just a bit.

Black Canary turned around, muttering something like, "gosh, he's so much like Bruce."

The door opened and revealed a very tired looking Batman.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," BC smiled at Batman, then quickly left the room, leaving us two bats for our discussion.

Batman pulled up a chair, pulling down his cowl, grabbing the bridge of his nose, he let out a deep sigh.

"So... where do you want to go for dinner?" Bruce smiled up to me and I chuckled.

"Missed you too," I smiled, he only chuckled. "Ya'know, I had it handled." I said off handedly, smirking.

"You're welcome." Bruce smiled, he seemed tired to me, but I kept that thought inside. "I'm taking you back to the manor as soon as Diana lets me." He rose, "I'm going to speak with her now."

He began walking away, but I stopped him, "Alfred."

He turned, "what?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Alfred." I stated simply, "I don't want to eat out. I want some of Alfred's home cooked meals, to answer your question from earlier. Oh and also..."

"Before you ask-" he cut me off, "I've already invited Wally." And with that he swept out of the room.

I sighed contently, lying back and closing my eyes. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all...

_Bomb._

_Joker._

_Gender...?_

_Gotham. _

Target.

My eyes flew open. Everything suddenly clicked into place. I figured out their plan...

I swung my somewhat stiff and sore legs over the bed, standing wobbly.

I ran in the direction where Bruce went, calling, "Batman!"

**...0**

**Short. I know... I was working on my bio so this took forever to get up. **

**I was also reading through my story and decided to re do the entire thing, since I started this when I was 13, it isn't stellar. I'll perk it up so it's readable... Thanks for reading!**

**Until chapter 13...**

**Tr1ggerhapp3**

**(Btw if you want inspiration, I like to listen to movie soundtracks... Right now listening to HTTYD2 Stoick's Death DX... So angsty ^w^)**


	13. Chapter 13

**RGS Chapter 13**

**Shout outs:**

**Princess Of Flames: YEP! Don't worry though, YOU SHALL HAVE MORE OF ROBIN IN CHAPTER 14! YAY!**

**Firecracker-TheBatCrazyDemigod: HAHA love the PJ reference. And yeah... Me and my cliffhangers. Check out my bio! It tells you all about how I am using cliffhanger overloads. But I have it a little rest for this chapter. Feel like I'm a little over doing it haha.**

**NOTE: IF YOU COMMENT I WILL SHOUT OUT. (Unless asked otherwise) EVEN AFTER I'VE POSTED ALL CHAPTERS. I WILL CONSTANTLY UPDATE. ;)**

**AuthorNote:**

**Heeeeeey! Loyal followers :D I shall call this story's followers... Bats! **

**You are now called bats. You are my batfam! **

**Thank you for all of the ****_lovely_**** reviews! ^w^ **

**Anyway, it's really hard to stay loyal to a fan fiction when you get interested in another fandom X/ I just got re-interested in How To Train Your Dragon and HTTYD2 and RTTE (Dragons, Race to the Edge) and basically anything involving Hiccup : XP **

**BUT I SHALL FINISH. :{D (mustache...)**

**READ ON!- :,**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Wally's P.O.V.**

From what I knew, Robin was back and healing well.

...at least he was back to _normal_.

I wasn't allowed to see them though, Uncle Barry had me grounded to the couch, until my leg healed. Which was fine. Just _fine_...

I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to sit around and do _nothing_?

I let out a frustrated huff. I've been sitting on my Aunts couch for _hours_, my butt was numb.

Just waiting, _waiting_, for my Uncle to give me the good news, take me to Rob, just so I can see for myself if he's really okay or not.

The home phone started ringing. I sighed, waiting for Aunt Iris to pick it up from upstairs.

But it rang...

And rang...

And _rang_.

Aunt Iris was busy so I rolled over to the desk beside the couch, taking the phone in my hand.

"Allen House," I spoke nonchalantly, casually putting my foot on the coffee table in front of me.

"Wally." It was short, gruff, but I knew who it was immediately.

My eyes lit up, "_Bruce_! Can I see him?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, Friday. He wants you to come to the manor for dinner."

"I'll be there!" I almost hung up on him, but paused, adding slowly, "thanks, really. I know you probably want some alone time with him."

You could here a sigh in the background. "I really just want him home for a bit. I think you coming over'll help him perk up a bit more. He blames himself for your leg. That's what Canary says."

I groaned,_ of course_ he would. "I'll clear that up Fri-"

A distant "_Batman_!" in the background cut me off.

"Is that-?" I asked but Bruce cut me off.

"Got to go." And the other line was dead. I set the home phone back down, frowning. Sounded like trouble...

**M'gann's P.O.V.**

Physically, I guess I was fine. Emotionally? That's another story.

I sat in the main living room of the old Justice League's quarters: Mount Justice. The only current occupants being myself, Conner, and Wolf.

Conner worked out in the gym; he'd invited me, but I couldn't bring myself up to it. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ training with Superboy, but today I just wasn't feeling up for it. So I let him blow off steam alone, well, excluding Wolf, who was sleeping in the corner the gym, last I saw.

I levitated in our living room, inhaling through my nose, exhaling through my mouth. I tried collecting my thoughts through all of the thick emotions that hung in the air like a heavy blanket.

I wasn't only riding the waves of my own emotions, but also those of my fellow teammates. I had become so attached to them, they've become like my second family; but being attached has its downsides. My mind becomes emotionally attached to theirs, so I was _literally_ feeling _their_ emotions.

My eyes furrowed in full concentration, emotions were crashing around me like a freight train. _Worry_, _Pain_, _Guilt_, _Boredom_, _Surprised, Frustration, Annoyed, Confusion, Excitement, Impatience, Anger, _to name a few.

I tried placing those emotions on who I thought they belonged to. I peered into the eyes of Artemis, wondering what emotions I was feeling from her.

_Frustration_ bounced back immediately. I saw Artemis, sitting in her room, she had a book on Earth's Science laid in front of her, a note book placed in her lap. She scribbled on the notebook paper, eyes furrowed, but she didn't seem focused on the task. She was preoccupied by her own thoughts, thoughts of people. I looked into those thoughts for a brief moment, seeing faces. I saw Wally, Robin, her sister...

I pulled out. I wasn't going to snoop.

I then turned to Aqualad. His thoughts were mainly focused on his mentor, so it took a moment to find his emotions that filled my head. His thoughts would ever so often float off of what his mentor was saying and to his own mind. _Anger_, _Frustration_, and _Guilt_ finally presented itself. _Anger_ at himself, for not being a proper leader, in _his_ eyes, _Frustration_ with himself, and _Guilt_ for not being there to help Robin when he needed it most.

I almost psychically called him, to reassure him, make sure he knew he needn't blame himself, but I knew that would be sticking my nose where it didn't belong. So I restrained.

Next, I peered into the mind of Rocket. Worry came crashing down on me like one hundred pound weights. Rocket was worried about two things, two different kind of worries. Her first worry was for her teammate, obviously. Everyone had this emotion, big and small. The second worry was troubling at first, but then I immediately recognized it. Rocket worried that she didn't belong, didn't fit in. I can definitely relate to that, being a literal Martian on Earth. Rocket worried that she was weak in our eyes, she also worried about maybe not being able to handle the team. I had recognized this because every new person _always_ started with this emotion. Even Zatanna and Artemis when they joined.

I sighed and made a mental note to remind Rocket of her place on the team. I wanted her to feel like she belonged, yet could take a break if she thought she'd need one. I didn't want to loose a friend.

I moved on to Zatanna, instead of searching her thoughts, I checked to see where she was through her eyes, like I had done so with Artemis. Zatanna was staring into the eyes of Zatarra. I felt _Anger_, _Frustration_, _Annoyed_, _Worry_, and _Pain_ come off in heat waves. She was worried for Robin, but the other emotions came from the picture she was staring at. Her emotional pain of missing Zatarra hit me hard. I tried focusing on her other emotions, but a memory came flooding into my head from Zatanna, I was to late to stop it.

_"NO! You _don't_ care! The only person who could understand was **MOM**!" An angry Zatanna yelled at Zatrra, who looked just as upset_**.**

As soon as it started, the memory stopped. I quickly pulled out. Last seeing Zatanna look in the mirror and bite her lip.

_Hello Megan! Don't go longer than you think you have to!_ I scolded myself.

I tuned to Wally, peering through his eyes, seeing what he was. He was staring at a phone expectantly, _Excited_, _Impatience_, and _Worry_ uncovered itself. I couldn't tell what he was all riled up about, but he was definitely anxious. Wally was worried about something...

_Nope! Not staying longer than I have to._ I thought.

I turned to Conner. What was he thinking...? Was he stressed like me?

_'You know you're thinking loudly into our link, right?' _I squeaked at the sudden noise. I stood from where I had fallen and turned to the person leaning casually against the frame. Conner looked mildly amused, yet concerned at the same time.

My eyes widened as I processed what he said, and that what he said was in my _head_. **((AN: Try saying that sentence three times fast...))**

"Conner!" I spoke aloud. "How much did you hear?" I spoke just above a whisper.

"Enough." He moved to sit down on the couch, gesturing for me to sit next to him.

I sighed dejectedly, letting myself fall into the cushions. "I'm not snooping," I hurriedly defended myself. "I just... Need to do this. Organizing the emotions in my head helps me..." _sleep_ was said in my head, but aloud I said, "get rid of this giant headache."

Conner quirked an eyebrow. "I can still hear you."

I smacked my fore head, muttering a "Hello Megan!" before slowly looking into his soft eyes.

"You aren't sleeping?" Conner asked, concern not only showing in his eyes, but coming off of him in waves.

"I-" I couldn't bring myself up to lying to him, so I nodded. The Mountain went into deafening silence for hours, it seemed, before he finally answered.

"Why didn't you tell me? Tell the team?"

"I didn't want to worry you. We already had big enough problems and I just... I don't know. I needed awhile to control the emotions."

Conner nodded and leaned back, relaxing in the couch. "I get it." He said, before we went into silence once more.

I finally leaned into him a bit, resting my head on his shoulder. For a moment, all the emotions went away. It was only me, and Superboy. He relaxed me. I felt safe.

I finally allowed my eyes to slip closed for the first time in a few days.

**(I AM JUST A LITTLE FORGETFUL LINE. UNIMPORTANT.)**

**A little bitter sweet moment. I hope this is good guys! THE END IS NEAR**


End file.
